The Cure
by youngdiva3
Summary: The gang find a cure to save Elena from becoming a Vampire. Only thing is that it involves Caroline and Damon going on a road trip and they have no idea what exactly the cure is.
1. Little Bennet Witch Can Wish

A minute **passed**.

Her breathing faltered as the bubbles around her came short and the water increased in rapid speed. The seatbelt that she rested in, strengthen. Her eyes closed shut bringing her closer and closer into the darkness, taking her away from both the light that was around her and the light that she brought. It's funny how one minute can change the course of your life. One minute. And, as the darkness fell upon Elena Gilbert, her body was caught in a state of unconsciousness that _no one_ was ready for.

"Tell me again, what happened", Bonnie insisted.

With the hour that had passed, the Salvatore boarding house had turned into a full house. Each one of Elena's friends finding comfort, in the ones around them whom were all here to support Elena from her own unknown. And, as the heat of the fire place radiated the living room, the tension raised. Elena's body cold and still as she lay on the couch before them.

"Hero Stefan saved the mutt", Damon started, playing with his ring effortlessly.

Matt looked up from Elena's lifeless body, "Hey."

An overriding feeling of guilt had stumbled upon Matt since he had been saved by Stefan. Knowing that he would be in Elena's position if, she hadn't insisted to Stefan to save him. His eyes fell back towards Elena's body. He had never seen her vulnerable, lifeless. It was almost as if all brightness that she had once emitted had left her. She was no longer the live girl that he had once loved and it was his fault.

Damon cocked his head, "I didn't say it was your fault."

"But you did say that it was mine", Stefan started, coming down the stairs.

Ever since Elena's body had rested upon the Salvatore couch, he had made his way upstairs. Knowing that one sight of an unconscious Elena would be able to break his tough exposure. He had taken up his time searching through books in the Salvatore library along side Bonnie. Looking for a way to help Elena; a way out.

"Maybe, **you** should have saved **your **damsel in distress", Damon replied, snark clear in his tone.

"Stop it", Caroline started, speaking up from her position alongside Matt, "We lost two people tonight and ones about to go through transition. So, if you're going to start this pathetic fight again, take it outside."

All four turned towards Caroline in awe. This was the first time that she had spoken up tonight, all knowing that she was close to an uncharacteristic break down. Her fingers fell to her hair, playing with the ends. This was her habit, whenever nerves took over her. And, now tonight loosing Tyler, she only felt empty.

Damon turned around, "I didn't ask for your opinion, Blondie."

Bonnie trailed her fingers along the mantel piece. Swallowing, she remained composed. Her secret remained hidden, knowing that when it came out, division would occur. She wasn't one to lie to her friends especially Caroline but the line was often blurry when it came to keeping your friends safe whilst holding a vital secret.

"She lost someone tonight, Damon", Bonnie told him.

Caroline swallowed hard, a comforting hand finding its way to her back. Turning around, she met Matt's eyes; a small smile came to her lips. In this month alone, she had lost two important male figures in her life. But, when it came to moments like this, Matt supporting her, somehow she felt okay.

"We all lost Tyler tonight but I'm focusing on what we do have", Caroline started, looking around, "And, that's each other."

"We have hope", Stefan said from the top of the room.

"I'm sorry, little brother", a laugh escaped from Damon's lips, "For a second there I thought that you said that we have hope. Have you forgotten who's dead on our couch?"

"We do", Bonnie told him sternly, lifting up a spell book from the mantle.

"Oh, I forgot. The little bennet witch can wish all of our problems away", Damon scoffed.

Stefan sighed, making his way to the couch where Caroline sat. His eyes never once travelled to where Elena's body lay, he couldn't take his ample of guilt. Not today. He came to a halt, sitting on the armrest besides Caroline. Even on the hardest day, just Caroline's smile could make everything just the slightest bit better.

"I'm not doing this because of you", Bonnie told him whilst her fingers travelled along the book.

The book was a large and vintage. One that was passed down from her Grandma, taking residence in her bookshelf right next to her biology text book and a twilight book that Caroline had once lend her. But, somehow unlike the other two books, she knew that this one would prove its purpose.

"It mentions that a group of new born Vampires in 1912 was searching for a cure", Bonnie said, her fingers travelling by each word.

"A cure?" Caroline asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A way for Vampires to turn back into humans", Stefan began, turning towards Bonnie, "I've heard of it when I was travelling with Klaus in 1920 but I never thought that it could be true."

"The book gives details of the Vampires finding a cure in New York City", Bonnie told them, skimming the page, "But, it never tells us what exactly the cure is."

"Well, that's insightful", Damon muses.

"It gives us a place", Matt piped in.

"If it gives us a place", Caroline started, looking around, "We can start there."

"You're forgetting how big New York City is, Blondie", Damon told her.

Stefan nodded. Surprisingly he agreed with Damon which came rare for those two these days. Not only is the car ride long from Mystic Falls to the Big Apple but it would take days alone to search the city looking for a cure. Especially if they have no idea what exactly the cure was but as his eyes rested on Elena, he knew what had to be done.

"It's Elena", Stefan told Damon, knowing that he would agree the minute that Elena was brought into it.

"Fine but if my companion gets something on my car seats, I don't care if I'm out numbered, I will kill you.", Damon told them all looking around, emphasising the finale words.

"You're going?" Caroline asked with a laugh.

"You're taking someone with you?" Bonnie asked, finding it hard to believe.

"I am indeed, Ladies. One of you want to keep me company?" Damon asked, wigging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Only if you want me to give you a migraine, again?" Bonnie asked with a smirk.

Within a second Damon shakes his head. His attention turning towards Caroline, whom to his surprise was actually thinking about the idea. Though he would never admit it, he cared about her. Not in an Elena way but in a friendship way.

"I'll go", Caroline supplied which sparked the interest of the ones around them, and "I need to get away for a while."

The others nodded their heads, sympathy etched upon their faces. It pained for them to see Caroline not being Caroline. And, even though she put on a tough front they could always tell otherwise.

"Great. You can ride shotgun, Blondie", Damon said with a grin.

And, then it happened.

A scream emitted from Matt, his back quickly falling back against the couch, his knees coming to a tight embrace around his arms. Another hand had wrapped around his own, their bright eyes opening. Gasping, all life from the room sunk into them.

"Great", Damon exclaimed, "Sleeping Beauty's awake."


	2. My boyfriend is dead, Bonnie

It has been said that, '_the human body is designed to compensate for loss_.' Our body can adapt, so it no longer needs the thing it can't have. But sometimes the loss is too great, and the body can't compensate on its own. That's when a miracle steps in, a guiding light that shines in only the darkest times.

She sat in the darkest corner of the room, her back leaning against the wall. A blood bag cradling in her hands acting as a baby that only their mother needs. Only, this was the one thing that she never wanted and within minutes it had become the one thing that she knew that she would always need. Thus, becoming her drug. She rocked back and forth, focusing on the shadowing patterns on the wall instead of the tears streaming down her face. Falling from her eyes and running to her cheeks in one swift movement.

"You really don't need to check up on me", Elena Gilbert said, peeping upwards.

Matt Donavon stood back against the bedroom door, leaning casually. With the bedroom light off, he was only centimetres away from walking into the darkness. Only, he felt like he was already there. Within the first few seconds that Elena had opened her eyes, guilt had ridden over Matt. Not being able to look at her, talk to her until now.

"You don't always have to be so strong", Matt replied, walking towards Elena, "But, sometimes we have to do what we got to do".

Matt slid down the wall, finding his way next to Elena. His legs crouching up, his back hit the wall whilst his eyes for the first time fell to Elena. Noticing her blotchy eyes, he swallowed. No matter how many times he was around Elena in a moment such as this, it always got to him. But, then like so many times before, she smiled. A small smile finding its way to Elena's lips, showcasing the grace that she had even in the toughest moments.

"When did you get so wise?" Elena laughed, her right arm coming up towards her face, her sleeve wiping away the fresh tears.

"Oh so, you're only realising that now?" Matt joked.

But, just like the dust settles, the laughter between them settled too. And, for the first time that night, Elena dropped the blood bag that had accompanied her. Putting distance between the girl that she was now to the girl that she was before. To the guilt that she could tell Matt felt but the acceptance that she had already built.

"I'm okay, Matt. We're okay", Elena started, rubbing her hands together, "This is not your fault and if you're going to offer me a body part, I will pass you over to Damon."

Matt laughed, not knowing if he felt relieved or uncomfortable that Elena could pass his body parts over to Damon like meat. But, for now, he was fine with feeling just the simple relief of knowing that one of your best friends didn't hate you. The girl that you had admired for such a long time didn't hate you.

"We're going to find a way out", Matt began, full of hope, "Damon and Caroline are going to find you a cure."

* * *

The elegant decorated room did no justice to the pile of clothes covering Damon Salvatore's bed. The pile of clothes was almost like a mountain, covering Damon's bed and the beige carpet on the floor. Caroline paced back and forwards, throwing clothes into another pile on the ground, her 'good clothes' pile. Liz Forbes had sent over a mass of clothing to the Salvatore boarding house following her daughters request for fashionable clothing for the bright streets of New York City, only more than half of them were no longer in the folded state that they were brought over in.

"You would think that you would have at least one comfortable piece of clothing", Bonnie mused flipping over the page of her accompanying spell book.

"Fashion is always uncomfortable", Caroline added, turning towards Bonnie, "When you feel comfortable, you never get the look."

"The look?" Bonnie probed with a laugh.

"The one that baby Gilbert always throws your way", Caroline said to Bonnie, nodding her head proudly, "Talking about baby Gilbert, I can't believe that Elena is keeping this secret away from him. I mean I kept the secret away from my mum but Jeremy knows about us, you know?"

Caroline sat down next to the 'good' clothing pile. Starting to pick up the clothes, she began folding them, ready to put them in her large suitcase. One, which though Damon would tell her was too big to have for only a couple of days, she knew that she needed because there was never enough clothing.

"It's not our place to pry, Caroline", Bonnie told her, putting down the spell book on the desk next to her.

"It's just he deserves to know", Caroline started, stopping to look up towards Bonnie, "What if it becomes too late?"

Bonnie swallowed. She had been lucky that throughout the hours that they were at the boarding house that she had never been alone with Caroline. She wasn't sure what would happen if the topic of Tyler was brought up such as now.

"Caroline, are you okay?" Bonnie asked, hoping that Caroline would lie.

"My boyfriend is dead, Bonnie. Dead and I'm packing clothes ready to go on a big action planned adventure with my ex-boyfriend", Caroline said to Bonnie, on the brink of tears, "And, as much as I want to curl up in my bed, shutting out the rest of the world. I can't because my best friend needs me".

And, with that being said, Caroline picked up a piece of clothing.

Beginning to fold it just like she was ready to clean up the other fragile mishaps in her life.

* * *

The light pierced from the black, narrowed car driving up the drive way. Meeting the stares of the oncoming friends whom were about to lose two of their own. Caroline dragged her large, bright pink suitcase from the Salvatore front door. The suitcases weight getting the better of her as, she met the male in the passenger seat.

"I shouldn't be surprised", Damon mumbled as he noticed the bright pink suitcase closely behind Caroline.

Caroline shrugged continuing to the back of the car, her friends following suite closely behind her. Stefan stopped in front of the driving seat. Against the better known fact that Damon was always the one to let Stefan know his own weaknesses and mishaps, Damon was his blood. He was his older brother. And, a relationship such as that never truly goes away no matter what is dealt out between them.

"You'll look after her?" Stefan probed, nodding his head towards Caroline.

Through the rear-view mirror, Damon spotted Caroline carefully placing her suitcase into the trunk. Only, it was clear that she was having trouble doing so when the door slowly came downwards, coming closer to her and further away from the roof of the car. A smile came to light on his lips. One without better judgment was reserved for only her.

"In between her long conversations and pointless banter", Damon started, noticing Caroline walking up towards Matt who was next to the passenger door, "I'll try to."

"You're going to have to try to get along with her even if it's for Elena's sake", Stefan sighed.

Caroline opened the door, forcing a smile upon her face. The powers that came with being a vampire would always help her for better use. It would always help her get out of a tough situation or to help the ones around her. But, it never seemed to help her. Not when her ears were constantly on fire, such as now.

"Ready for our big, exciting adventure?" Caroline asked with a grin.

"Only when we find our big, exciting cure", Damon mocked.

Caroline sighed. Defeated she picked up her iPod, placing an earphone in each ear. The music drowned out her surroundings as she placed her head on the car window looking outwards, the car moving out of the driveway.

_We're so hopeful at the beginning of things. It seems like there's only a world to be gained not lost. They say the inability to accept loss is a form of insanity, it's probably true. But sometimes, it's the only way to stay alive._

And, as the black car blended into the night's sky, they became closer to their destination. The one place where maybe, just maybe there was a miracle awaiting them.

A miracle that for once, Caroline knew that **she** needed too.

* * *

Thank you so much for your reviews! Please keep them coming, I love hearing what you have to say.

Next chapter will focus on Caroline and Damon's road trip adventure that's never truly what it seems, when it comes to them.

As well as what's been left behind at the Salvatore boarding house.


End file.
